


Grace

by Illusion_and_Dream



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, Horror, I'll try to keep this one shorter than Will you let me burn?, Magic, Mistrust, Quests, Rivalry, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, battle of wills, it was a matter of time before I put them in shiny armours, poets of the fall - Freeform, resembling Medieval Europe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illusion_and_Dream/pseuds/Illusion_and_Dream
Summary: Idiots! You won’t make it till the sunrise! I’m here to help! Call your leader! Call him now! – Olli banged on the door, knowing it was useless. He cursed, pissed at himself. Such a rookie mistake, to be ambushed in a tavern for not looking back. All his belongings were on Matti; his knife, his pouch of tiinko carvings and some money. He could cry in despair and anger. This little cell he was in had no windows. It will be dark in a couple of hours, he was in a bloody jail and he could feel the Kaalervo presence growing bigger with every breath.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. A rookie mistake

Almost there, Matti, just a little longer – Olli patted his horse’s neck. For the last three days he was riding incessantly, making stops only well after the night fall and continuing the strenuous journey before the first sunlight. Matti would be thoroughly cleaned every night; by the time he would finish taking care of the horse, Olli would be too exhausted to do the same for himself. Greasy strands of his blonde hair fell to his shoulders, and his clothes was covered in mud and dust. Looking like a homeless vagabond he had a mission of convincing the whole village to do something that sounded absurd and insane, with only few hours until the night falls – if he fails to do so, well, he shuddered at the thought. – Fly, Matti! 

Karale, the small village that was his destination was a typical village of the time – muddy, dirty and crowded, but the person he was sent to find was anything but typical. And to make things worse, he knew that the Kaalervos are onto him, tracking him down like a pack of blood hounds, ready to destroy everything on their path. He tied Matti in front of the little tavern on the village green. 

I need to speak to your Elders! Or the Chieftain! Or the Wise One, or whatever you have! Now! – He shouted as he entered the tavern. The barkeeper stopped polishing glasses, and stood with a glass in one hand and a cloth in another. There was some commotion at the tables, but nobody’s reaction was directed directly at him. Somebody said ‘Ha’ but that was it. 

Who is the head of this village? Take me to him! You are all in grave danger! – He wasn’t about to give up easily. – I need to see him! He’ll tell you what to do before the sun sets! 

Worse than the last one, he is! – Somebody sniggered. – That one told the sky would fall on our heads unless we gave him gold. 

Another voice added - Get out, you scarecrow! Let us honest people have a pint after a hard day’s work! 

Olli rolled his eyes. It was like this every single time. Yet, he would not yield. – Who is your leader? I want to speak to your leader! 

I’ll give you our leader! – He heard almost in his ear. His guard was off and somebody was behind him! A strong blow later he was on all fours. – You don’t understand! I need… – Another blow and he was on the floor, belly down, unable to raise on his hands and knees. He suddenly rose, but not on his own volition; two men were carrying him, one on each side, out of the tavern, down the muddy road, and into another house. He was being pushed through a narrow door and violently pushed inside. Stumbling just in time not to bump his head on the opposite wall above a little raised area resembling a bench or bed, he heard the bolt being slid behind him, and the footsteps walking away. 

Idiots! You won’t make it till the sunrise! I’m here to help! Call your leader! Call him now! – Olli banged on the door, knowing it was useless. He cursed, pissed at himself. Such a rookie mistake, to be ambushed in a tavern for not looking back. All his belongings were on Matti; his knife, his pouch of tiinko carvings and some money. He could cry in despair and anger. This little cell he was in had no windows. It will be dark in a couple of hours, he was in a bloody jail and he could feel the Kaalervo presence growing bigger with every breath.


	2. Salt

Hey, Marko! Where’s His Wisdom? A lunatic raved in, ranting endlessly how we’re all in danger. Some guys took him to the jail, he’s all yours now. But Wisdom should hear him – The barkeeper informed the village Peacekeeper as this one made his way inside the tavern. The Wisdom is probably getting sober after last night’s reverie, the Peacekeeper thought, but kept it to himself.

Sure, Jani. I’m on it – He nodded, turned around and exited the place. The tall man was clad in simple brown and grey clothes, which seemed to blend seamlessly into any background. He was rumoured to use forbidden techniques and talismans when interrogating culprits; nobody complained, because he has never used it on normal, decent folks, still, it would be fair to say he was well respected, but not much loved. 

He went inside the jailhouse. Jaska and Markus, his two deputies, were there. 

We need to take the troublemaker to the Wisdom. He’ll know what to do. – His words were met with some hurry. The three of them went to the cell and Markus unbolted the door. Marko was curious to see yet another world ender profit, since they came in great numbers in the last few months. Jaska went inside fetching the prisoner out. Marko frowned. This was no doomsday messenger. 

Olli heard footsteps approach and someone operating the door mechanism. The door opened letting light inside and a burly dark-haired man came to get him out, making him pass an equally burly bald man with threatening dark eyes and face the third man there. That third man seemed to have some authority above the other two men. He was as tall as them, maybe not that stout, and he was frowning at Olli for some reason. His face was rather uninviting, blue eyes staring at him, his hair just a shade or two darker than Olli’s. He just nodded to the door and Olli felt himself being directed outside. 

As he was walking behind Jaska and Markus escorting the prisoner, Marko couldn’t help noticing that this particular prisoner did not talk or act in a strange erratic way like those people normally do. His slender, boyish figure could have posed no threat to anyone in the tavern, and it looked silly to have him dragged between Markus and Jaska, but that was the procedure to be followed. They entered the special roofed area His Wisdom used as a work office. 

What did this one do? – The Wisdom asked. The village Wisdom was a full-figured middle-aged man with red face and a tendency to excessive drinking. Marko detested him personally. 

People say he scared them by telling something bad will happen tonight – Jaska jumped in. Marko thanked him in his mind, because he didn’t even get to hear what really happened. 

The Wisdom looked at Olli suspiciously. – So, what do you have to say? 

Feeling it was finally his time to talk, Olli raised his head and voice. If only this man took him seriously, he hoped. – There is really no time to explain in detail. Entities of evil are on their way here. They will charge after the sundown. They are hard to spot in daylight, but practically invisible at night. Your only chance of noticing them and stopping them is the salt… - Olli came to a slow stop because he saw the face of the Wisdom before him contorting in a weird way and he realized the Wisdom was barely keeping himself from bursting out laughing immediately. Olli frowned and looked around. Will anyone listen to him? – The salt! The village can be protected by making a circle of salt around it! It doesn’t have to be a thick layer; salt is a natural purifier! – The Wisdom was laughing uncontrollably. – Why won’t anyone believe me?! You don’t have much time! It’s your village and lives you’ll lose, not mine! A circle of salt and salt on your swords! 

Olli was turning around and his eyes met Marko’s. – The salt! – He shouted in Marko’s direction. 

That’s enough! – The Wisdom was back in the normal mode. – You’ll stay in jail overnight and be released and escorted out of the village first thing tomorrow. That will teach you to stay away! 

Take him back – Marko whispered to Markus. The prisoner seemed rational, and even though his story was hard to believe, he seemed to believe it. Besides, Marko has read reports about different, but similarly strange things happening in distant counties. He slipped outside. An hour till the sun goes down.


	3. Attack

Olli was inside again. He asked if he could have his belongings with him, and after checking that he had nothing that could help him escape, Markus handed him the bag he found on Matti, who still peacefully waited where Olli tied him hours ago. This will not be the first time, and probably not the last time he would face the Kaalervos. Tiinko carvings were on him, and he felt safe, or at least as safe as one could be. Safety is relative. However, there was nothing more he could do for this forsaken village and its people. And there was no way he could find that twenty-year old girl now. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to identify her in the first place. She was believed to have some innate powers, but it was unknown whether she was aware of them, or not. He was told she should ‘react to tiinko carvings’ but in what way, and how was he supposed to put the carvings next to her, that remained a mystery. Olli sighed. It’s not like he would have a chance to do it, anyway. Another potential candidate was probably lost. He sat in the pitch dark, waiting to hear the onset of slaughter on the streets. 

A long scream filled the air in the distance. So it begins, Olli thought. Two screams, three screams. Screams and confusion were getting closer. People were heard running around, shouting words he could not discern. There was no galloping cavalry, no battle cries of the enemies; no, the Kaalervos kill in silence, invisible, inaudible, lethal. He stood up, hoping he would hear anyone coming to let him out, but no one came. Not his first time with them, but there was nothing good to expect. His knuckles grew white for holding the pouch so strong for too long. He was ready. 

As sudden as shrieks and cries started, they died out, with the exception of whimpers and calling that could still be heard. Olli could not tell how long the attack lasted. No more than fifteen minutes, he speculated. But people were still alive. Somebody must have taken his words seriously. And then he heard footsteps. The door opened with a screech. The three men again, this time panting and out of breath. 

The authoritative man looked at him. – You! I need you to come with us. We’ll chase after those apparitions to see if we can find out more about them, and you can help. 

It’s useless. Nobody can track them at night, it’s impossible. How do you track shapeless dark shadows through the wood with no light? – Olli protested. 

Even if you’re right, I need to do my best to make sure they left the village. Come! 

Olli saw commotion in the streets, wounded and bloody people everywhere, some limping, some cursing, some lying in unnatural positions. Dead. The man sent the dark-haired guy to the south way out of the village, and the bald man to the east one. The two of them will cover the arch from the north to the west, the path that was well into the surrounding woods. Olli mounted Matti, wondering when his next decent meal was going to be. 

It didn’t take long for Marko to realize how true the prisoner’s words were. He saw nothing when they ventured only a few meters beyond the first trees. Jaska and Markus could not have seen anything, either. He cursed under the voice, and turned his horse back to the village. Olli followed, silently. 

We’re heading back. No use in tracking now. – Marko spoke when his horse slowed down enough to walk side by side to Olli’s. – You’ll get a room in that tavern, and dinner. Can you stay for a couple more days? We’ll search for any possible tracks tomorrow, early, it’s going to take the whole day, and I need some explanations from you. I need to know what we’re fighting against. Are they going to come back? 

Probably. They need to find someone and kill them. I need to find that person and take them to a safe place. 

You’re not taking anyone from the village! – Marko exclaimed, as his horse blocked Olli’s horse’s way. – Who do you think you are? 

I was right about the attack, wasn’t I? – Olli spoke, trying not to get mad. 

You’re not taking anyone. – Marko repeated and unblocked the way.


	4. Dinner small talk

The tavern looked much more inviting that evening than it did that afternoon. It was brightly lit with candlesticks on tables and fire torches on the walls. The barkeeper smiled at Olli, to which Olli gave him a confused smile back. That man exchanged a few words with the barkeeper and disappeared. 

My name’s Jani, and Juula here will show you to your room. Marko’s paid for everything. 

Who is Marko? – Olli asked, not thinking clearly because of the fatigue and hunger he felt. 

The Peacekeeper. – Jani said. Seeing no reaction from Olli, he added – The man you came with, blonde hair, blue eyes, tall? Marko.

Ah. – Was all Olli could say. He was shown upstairs, where he delighted in seeing a big, copper bath standing in one corner of the room. Juula, the smiling girl of no more than fifteen years, informed him that the dinner will be in half an hour and retreated. He closed the door behind her, his stomach growling and asking for food. He sighed in relief. A knock on the door startled him. It was Juula, still smiling, giving him some folded towels and clean clothes. – I’ll leave you now – She said, and went her way. 

Layer by layer, he was taking off his dirty clothes until he was naked. The water was the right temperature and so welcoming, melting the crusted dirt and mud off him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation on his skin and appreciating the serenity of the moment. Washing his hair was the first thing to do, while the water was still clean, and after that he just made sure to keep his head above the water. His muscles ached, strained from long riding. Rest was something he craved for, but before that, he craved for food. Feeling ten pounds lighter when he walked out of the bath, he dried his body and hair with towels and put on the clean clothes. The size fit perfectly, and he smiled. Who picked the clothes and how did they know what would fit? It was all grey; trousers, tunic and hooded long coat, with the exception of the undertunic shirt which was off white. Items were worn, obviously, but were still in a good shape and, which was most important, fresh and clean. He would not be needing the coat for the dinner. 

The tavern restaurant area downstairs was bustling with noise of people chatting and eating. Olli stood for a moment and saw that blonde man waving at him from a table across the room. Olli waved back and went there. 

Tilting his head for a better look, Marko allowed himself a little smile as he was watching Olli come. The clothes fit like it was tailored for him. As soon as Olli sat across from Marko, a waiter brought him the same as Marko was having: thick stew in a bowl, baked potatoes arranged around meat on a big plate and some salad on a small plate. Two glasses were already there, one for water and another for wine. Olli wasted no time to wolf the food down, helping himself with the wine, too. Marko, on the other hand, had eaten most of his food already, and was eager to ask some questions. He waited a little, until he assessed that the man sitting opposite of him was, indeed, in state to talk coherently. 

Who sent you here? – He asked with a light smile, his eyebrows, however, hovering low above his eyes. 

Your king. – Olli lied without blinking an eye. 

We do not have a king. We are a small county on its own, and our baron comes only once or twice a year to collect his taxes. I doubt he is close to ‘our king’. – Marko replied, making it clear he won’t take false answers as true ones.

I was told you are a Peacekeeper. – Olli changed the subject. – That is equivalent of a Law Enforcer or a Defender of the Week in other areas. 

I know what my title is equivalent of, I am literate, and I read reports from far away nooks and corners of our baron’s estate. – Marko spoke through his teeth. 

And I respect that. – Olli said. – However, do you share every insight you have with any peasant who comes across your way? – Seeing the storm clouds gathering on Marko’s forehead, Olli realized he had gone too far. – I regret saying that. My intention was not to offend you, merely to show you that some things are not up to me to reveal, not even to a Peacekeeper. But I will, as I have so far, mention every fact that needs to be known at the moment. 

So, you are holding back certain facts. – Marko stated. They gazed at each other for a moment. Both tired, determined and sure they are right. Olli was the first to look away under a pretext of having a sip of water. 

The Kaalervos did not make as much damage as they could have. I don’t remember seeing you when your two assistants showed me the way back into the cell. – Olli’s voice was slightly raised, eyes narrowed. – Could it be that you were behind it, giving your people a better fighting chance with salt? 

For some reason, Marko did not want to admit that he took his advice. It was his turn to drink a sip. His choice was wine. Olli smiled, making Marko feel exposed and uncomfortable. 

I don’t think I have introduced myself properly. My name is Olli Tukiainen. 

Marko Saaresto.

A Peacekeeper. – Olli added with a nod. 

Is there some title to your name, master Tukiainen? – Marko asked, inquisitiveness sparkling in his eyes. 

There is. – Olli replied. –An Unearther of the Hidden. A Tracker of the Destiny. It depends on the area. 

Marko’s eyes widened. His suddenly muffled voice failed to conceal his excitement. - An equivalent of a Grace Recognizer.


	5. Who are you looking for and why?

A search team consisting of Olli, Marko and his two men rode out of Karale not a full hour after the sunrise. The Kaalervos, as Olli called the shadows, left no traces behind them, much less any material evidence of their existence. The whole day was so exhausting and futile, not adding anything new to what he had already known. With Markus gone to the cave, and Jaska joining him later, it was only Marko and that drifter in the cabin. Olli was keeping secrets, Marko was sure about it, and he saw no other way to drag some answers out of him but to use the ghaitan. Tired and crossed as he was, he knew it was not the best moment to use it, and he knew something might go wrong, but he needed some answer right at that moment. After all, he did use it on so many interrogations before, why would this one be any different?

His secret device resembled a tight necklace tied to a tight bracelet, all made of silver that once probably was shiny, but now was dull. He clasped the bracelet around his right wrist, amazed once again at how strong this lace-looking ornament was. Olli was sleeping, sitting in a shabby old armchair, his legs stretched out. His eyes were twitching nervously giving the impression that he was having a bad dream. ‘Well, your reality is about to become worse than that dream you’re having’, Marko thought. He lifted a little stool chair, placed it in front of Olli, leaned over him and put one open end of the ghaitan on the sleeping man’s neck. As if under a strong spell, the other end of the silver necklace curled itself around the man’s neck and clasped on its own swiftly and soundlessly, as a silver snake would tighten its grip around its prey. Marko sat back and took a deep breath.

 _Wake up, Olli!_ – He said without speaking.

Olli flinched because Marko shouted at him to wake up. There he is, right in front of me, he thought as he was trying to sit up. That was when he noticed a thin silver thread connecting him to Marko’s wrist. Without much thinking he reached to take it off and shrieked when his fingers burnt on it.

What are you doing? Take it off! – He shouted, but Marko ignored the request. Once again Olli’s fingers tried to rip the thing off, and once again they were burnt.

What’s the matter with you? Why are you doing this?

_I need some answers._

Olli’s feverish mind recognized that he once read something about a device of this sort; it was believed to have vanished, a relic from the past, still, this frowned man in front of him seemed to know its purpose. How could he possibly know how to use it?! And how come he had it?! He flinched, and felt a fiery scratch on his neck.

 _You better stay motionless. This thing does not like when objects move._ – Marko gave him a piece of advice. – _Don’t resist. Just give me the answers. I’m inside your head. Haven’t you noticed my lips aren’t moving?_

The chained man’s pupils dilated in shock. Marko gave him a dark smile.

_Who are you looking for and why?_

_A girl. She can’t be more than twenty now._

_Why? Don’t make me repeat my questions or I might do this._ – Marko sent a light shaking sensation to Olli’s neck.

_I am trying to locate the future Grace._

_Grace? Someone who will eventually end wars and unite mankind? Isn’t that a myth?_

_It’s not a myth for us._

_What do you intend to do with that person?_

Olli’s mind stayed silent, which made Marko angry. He sent another shock, a stronger one, to Olli, who gave him a look full of defiance. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, but he ignored them.

 _I’m inside your head._ – Marko repeated.

_Then find the answer on your own! You bloody idiot, you don’t know how to use this thing._

Marko looked at the part of Olli’s neck right under the clasp, shocking Olli once more. Olli twitched and his shirt revealed some skin underneath, which caught Marko’s attention, which, in turn led to a vision in his head, a vision that was of completely different type –

Two warm blue eyes smiled up at him from a young woman’s face. As she lowered back, to a bed, in what seemed to be a dimly lit room, her long, brown locks spread around her face.

 _That’s personal! Get out of my head!_ – Olli squirmed in anger, just to squirm some more after being electro shocked again.

Realizing he couldn’t control the situation any longer, Marko reached for Olli’s neck and unclasped the neck part of the ghaitan. Olli jumped up and back the moment he was free.

You fool! One wrong move and you could have incinerated my memories with that thing! It takes years of training to master the use of ghaitans! Such a treasure and to see it in hands of a mindless lunatic! I’m gone! – With these words, Olli fumbled for his belongings and left. The cabin door slammed after him.

Marko stood in the middle of the room, the silver piece in his hands, wondering what to do now, and what the thing in his hands really could do. Until then, people would comply to his interrogations only because they were shocked into doing it. They could speak without talking, but that was it. Seeing someone’s memories was a completely new experience, which left him utterly confused. What were ghaitans? 

Matti trotted carelessly through the dark woods, unlike his master who was still breathing heavily due to the experience he had had. Not only has he seen a ghaitan, he has experienced it first hand, and it was terrifying. A weapon like that in wrong hands… he shuddered at the thought.


	6. Unexpected error

Breakfast was being served to the earliest visitors. Dim light coming from windows was not enough to illuminate the tavern, so Juula lit up some candles. Clouds hanging low warned that the rest of the day would not be any brighter. Late November was a time of gloomy reflections. There would be three more months before everything becomes green and full of life again. 

Looking through his window, Olli was weighing his options. When he came to the tavern last night, he had a conversation with the barkeeper, who turned out to own the tavern, as well. Based on Jani’s answers, no girl in the small village fit the description. Juula, his daughter was fifteen; she was always complaining how she didn’t have other girls of her age to play with, which was true. There were a couple of young women in the village, but the youngest was twenty-four, and there were three girls younger than Juula, the oldest girl being eleven. However, there was not a single girl of about twenty now. Maybe he should not waste any more of his time here and go straight to Lietu, to file his report and see what steps are next to be taken. It would be a tedious trip back, but he saw no reason of staying here. There are always other prospective Graces to track down. So many potential candidates, and so little time. It was always a battle against the time. 

Wooden stairway creaked as Olli was walking down to the dining area. Jani brought Olli’s breakfast. It was getting crowded, so he helped Juula and another woman to serve the food. 

This was brought in for you, master Tukiainen. – Jani said, and handed Olli a little letter after he placed the food dishes and bowls on the table. 

When did it come? Who brought it? – Olli wanted to know. He wasn’t expecting any letter. 

One of the traders has brought it, maybe half an hour ago. He is not here any longer, I’m afraid. – Jani added, looking for the trader, but unable to find him. 

Ok, thank you. 

I hope you’ll enjoy your meal.

The little envelope was blank. When he opened it, he found a sealed letter inside. The seal was a familiar one, from his direct superior. 

‘Tukiainen Recognizer,   
It brings me much distress to inform you that an error may have occurred which could affect the present state of your search. Upon deeper reflecting on documents from the Archive, brought forth by our Council, it became obvious that the current prospective Grace you are looking for does not, sadly, fit the description we have given you. The right candidate from Karale should be a male, about fifty years old. We have strong reason to believe he still lives there and could either be performing a respected role in society or has devoted himself to forbidden arts and immoral life. Potential for both is present in equal parts. Approach carefully. He might not know what he holds inside him, but he holds it anyway. I hope this letter finds you before you leave. It was carried by one of our confidants in Karale, in the business of trade. At this moment, his true identity does not need to be revealed to you.   
Harkonen, High Recognizer’

Olli felt his whole body went cold in a second. He opened his mouth to close them without making a sound. He read the description of the man who he was supposed to find once more. The description was detailed enough not to leave any room for doubt. ‘The right candidate from Karale should be a male, about fifty years old.’ There were a couple of them in Karale, but only one came to his mind after the next few lines. ‘We have strong reason to believe he still lives there and could either be performing a respected role in society or has devoted himself to forbidden arts and immoral life. Potential for both is present in equal parts.’ Olli gave a nervous laugh; Peacekeeper on the surface, ghaitan interrogator below it. ‘Approach carefully. He might not know what he holds inside him, but he holds it anyway.’ Too late for a careful approach, Olli rolled his eyes, knowing only too well of hidden turmoils that lurk inside Marko’s mind. 

This is what walking straight into a trap feels like, he thought. Not only that his next Grace candidate is extremely headstrong, he has also started to gain more power, being able to control the ghaitan on his own. Did Marko even know why he was able to do that? Does he even suspect who he might be? And how on earth is Olli to establish a contact personal enough to control him and subdue him to his will? 

Suddenly, somebody sat on an empty place across the table. 

I can’t just let you go. I need your skills here. You must stay. – Marko spoke in a demanding voice. 

Olli bit his lip, shook his head and gave a dry smile, accepting this turn of events in a resigned way. – Of course I must. – He replied softly.


End file.
